Baterista desalmada encuentra a su alma perdida
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Spin Off de Los Rincones Oscuros de Quebec, Secuela de El prisionero del Subespacio, escritos ambos por SanNanKnight. OTP: Kim-Gideon, mención de otros OTP (Ramona-Gideon, Scott-Ramona, etc.)


Spin Off de Los Rincones Oscuros de Quebec, Secuela de El prisionero del Subespacio, escritos ambos por SanNanKnight.

Si estás leyendo por primera vez, el orden de lectura sería: 1) El prisionero del Subespacio (En su totalidad), 2) Los Rincones Oscuros de Quebec, Capítulo 1 de Cazadores de la Merienda perdida y 3) Baterista desalmada encuentra su alma perdida, Escenario I: La canción bajo la canción. Las historia están ligadas, más no seguirán de manera permanente la misma línea de tiempo por cuestiones de escritura de ambos autores. Su servidora se reserva el derecho únicamente sobre esta historia pues las dos anteriores no me pertenecen.

Este fanfic contiene flashbacks de las dos anteriores historias, pertenecientes a SanNanKnight.

Scott Pilgrim vs. The World y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Brian Lee , únicamente esta historia me pertenece a mí.

Las historias de amor dramáticas son de mi gusto y por ello las escribo también. Por eso y porque es divertido torturar y hacer felices luego a algunos personajes que quizá merecen un mejor final del que a veces el autor original les ha dado. SanNanKnight, te agradezco la inspiración, el apoyo y estos seis años de historias compartidas.

La OTP de esta historia está conformada por Kimberly Pine, la baterista de la desaparecida banda Sex-Bob-Omb, actualmente Shatter Band y Gideon G-Man Graves, dueño del Teatro del Caos, Industrias Graves y casi todo lo que existe.

:::

:::

Baterista desalmada encuentra su alma perdida

Escenario I: La canción bajo la canción

La primera noche que Gideon pasó fuera, en realidad no me preocupé. Es la clase de tipo que puede perfectamente cuidarse solo y que no dependería de nadie para hacer nada. Ya lo ha demostrado antes y no una, sino varias veces. Así que no regresé a su amplísimo y cómodo departamento, sino que fui y me quedé en el mío como usualmente hago cuando viaja, que es relativamente común y frecuente.

Por supuesto, lo extrañaba, pero no iba a admitir tal cosa. Con el ego enorme que ya carga consigo, no necesita en absoluto más alimento para ése, el muy engreído.

La segunda noche fue, igualmente que la primera, una noche simple. Trabajo, golpear a alguien a la vuelta de la esquina por atravesar en mi camino, papas y pescado callejeros en charolas de unicel en medio de la nieve y casa. Así que, lo único distinto aquella noche a diferencia de las que pasaba en el departamento de Gideon era, básicamente el que en mi departamento hace mucho más frío, hay más mantas y... Gideon no estaba.

La tercer noche comencé a pensar en lo que sucedió justo cuando Scott y Ramona volvieron a Toronto.

Scott no podía creer que Gideon estuviese vivo y parecía que por obvias razones, tampoco lo quería vivo. Pero de todos, la más molesta era Ramona y, por más razones de sobra que podía tener para quererlo muerto, en realidad también sabía que Ramona tenía su historia mucho antes de Gideon y sin importar si le había puesto un chip de control mental o un servidor de teras y teras de capacidad para que se fuera y volviera cuando él lo deseara (El muy cretino tiene demasiadas tendencias sádicas y controladoras, que confieso que en parte admiro), también ella estuvo obsesionada con él, al grado de ser luego la obsesión de él. Su relación había sido enfermiza y absurda. Así que en ese momento en que Ramona por fin parecía tener estabilidad mental y amorosa con el idiota de Scott, no iba a dejarlo pelear por sí solo... A menos que tuviera que ocuparse peleando conmigo, lo que sucedió.

La gente no espera que alguien que odia a todo el mundo y apenas si habla con otras personas, intervenga por nadie en nada. Pero, a mí misma no iba a mentirme. Yo había guardado por años demasiado resentimiento hacia Scott Pilgrim y lo proyecté en Ramona también.

«Le hiciste un poco de daño a esas chicas... ¿Y? Todo el mundo termina dañando a otras personas...»

Eso fue lo que despertó a Gideon en aquella pelea con su clon y al parecer yo también debí haberme tomado en serio sobre mi propio enojo.

Era tiempo de dejarlo ir pateándole el trasero a Flowers.

Seguro la fiesta de Julie sigue siendo la mejor fiesta que ha dado en su vida gracias a lo que sea que haya sucedido en la pelea entre Gideon y Scott. Pasadas las tres de la madrugada nos largamos de allí. Gideon no tenía un rasguño y bajó del cielo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Scott es un tarado y apenas si dijo un mordaz «Hasta luego».

¿Que qué pasó con Ramona? Bueno, imaginen a la que nadie puede imaginar siendo la novia de G-Man Graves, harta de todas las ñoñerías y ridiculeces de un montón de freaks, descargando toda su furia.

Por supuesto, gané.

No puedo decir que Ramona y yo seamos amigas, porque nada puede salir bien cuando la exnovia de tu novio sale con tu exnovio. Hay temas tirantes y escabrosos que no se tocan pero que entre chicas, al final se tocan de todas formas. Ramona y yo solemos salir por pizza o textearnos de vez en cuando sobre nimiedades. Yo sigo en mi trabajo en la tienda de cintas (que Gideon sigue queriendo comprar y hacer demoler para construir un mini café del Caos, el muy ególatra), así que se pasa por allí si tiene entregas que hacer y a menudo me obliga a sacar a los ñoños que la siguen como si fueran alguna especie de fanáticos enloquecidos por ella.

Scott sigue siendo un cretino. Apenas si me habla, supongo que porque teme que Gideon pueda nuevamente lanzarlo por los aires y hacerlo papilla. Pero está contento, o eso aparenta, y al parecer todo es influencia de Ramona que cuida de él, en mi opinión, como si él fuese a botarla. La Señorita Suerte no tiene la menor idea de que no hay nada que suceda que pueda quitarle a Scott. Está más enajenado con ella de lo que ella misma sabe.

La cuarta noche comencé a deprimirme pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Gideon había ido a no sé dónde, con no sé quién a no sé qué y si un tipo con el status de Gideon Graves desaparece y deja una nota escrita para luego sólo esfumarse, pudiendo llamar, pudiendo enviar un texto y no haciéndolo, definitivamente no hay nada que pudiera hacer.

Esa noche pensé en lo extrañamente habituada que estaba a su presencia, pues aún cuando Gideon viajaba demasiado y lo veía una o dos veces por semana, nunca dejaba de enviarme textos mientras despachaba a ejecutivos musicales que lo aburrían en las largas juntas a que asistía, o fotos de la comida del avión que yo siempre terminaba borrando pues agotaban la memoria de mi móvil, o me hacía largas e instructivas llamadas sobre lo muy arbitrario que le parecía tener que llevar su propio auto a las premiaciones cuando la organización de los eventos debía incluir esas cosas para que un genio como él no tuviera que invertir medio segundo en pensar cuál de sus miles de limosinas debía usar para lucir «decente» para sus fans. Apenas le respondía con una mueca, pero Gideon siempre me divertía y buscaba maneras de sacarme al menos una media sonrisa con toda cantidad de ocurrencias, muchas de las cuales me parecían pueriles y absurdas como las de un niño y que remataba siempre con un «Kimberly, querida, deberías sonreír más, se notan más tus pecas y eso me pone a tono» que según el día o si estaba o no, o me hacía darle un golpe en el hombro o simplemente arquear una ceja, pero que por dentro y para variar, sin ser capaz de admitirlo, me hacía sentir bien.

Antes de él, sólo salí con dos tipos y, siendo honesta, dado que el historial no es muy honroso, pues uno fue Scott Pilgrim... ¿Quién no se sentiría confundida al ser notada y hecha sentir querida por alguien como Gideon Graves?

No dejé que llegara la quinta noche, porque para entonces, ya estaba furiosa. Después de llamar a su inútil secretario, de cuestionar a sus inútiles asistentes y de sacar del auto de un movimiento a su excesivamente inútil chofer para que me dijera a dónde se había metido, todo sin ningún éxito, salí de la tienda y antes de que anocheciera estaba en casa de Ramona, que pareció no tomarse muy bien ser interrumpida en medio de alguna sesión de entrenamiento con Scott.

Ambos, sudando y con sendos cuchillos en las manos vendadas, abrieron la puerta, mirándome intrigados. Por supuesto, Ramona tomó el lapsus para darse un baño, no sin mirarme con recelo y Scott, viéndome como alguna especie de bicho raro, me hizo sentar en la mesa y comenzó a recitarme los dieciocho diferentes tipos de té que había en la estantería para prepararme uno. Le hice callar y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, comencé a hablar.

\- Gideon desapareció - Scott levantó la vista de sus vendas y me dirigió una risita cargante.

\- ¿Y cómo eso tiene algo que ver conmigo? No he visto a tu novio desde que me pateó el trasero en la fiesta de Julie.

\- Ah, entonces eso pasó.

\- ¿G-Man Graves perdió el gusto por alardear de sus triunfos? Por favor Kim, dime que ya sabías eso.

\- No me dijo nada. Sólo nos largamos de allí - dije, indiferente - Pero me da gusto que te haya pateado el trasero.

\- ¿Cómo pasó eso?

\- ¿Que te pateara el trasero?

\- Ustedes. ¿Cómo pasó esa monstruosidad que va contra todas las leyes del universo conocido?

\- Irrelevante. Necesito... - Y paré mirándolo fastidiada de tener que pedirle algo - Necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo.

\- Vamos, Kim... ¿Por qué? Estás mejor sin él, Gideon es como una plaga bíblica...

\- No - respondí comenzando a molestarme en serio - No estoy mejor sin él - Y lo miré fijamente - Pero si dices algo de esto a alguien después, te golpearé tanto que te hincharás hasta que tu trasero toque la frontera.

\- Kim, en serio, ¿Qué te dio ese tipo para que estés tan molesta?

\- ¿Me ayudarás o no?

Ramona entraba en ese momento a la cocina donde tomó una silla y se sentó.

\- Gideon es un manipulador. ¿Estás segura que no te ha puesto ningún chip de control mental para que estés buscándolo?

\- Estoy bastante segura de que no ha necesitado hacer tal cosa, Ramona. Gideon me dejó una nota - Y la cara de Ramona Flowers pareció desconcertarse un momento, mientras que Scott tenía una sostenida expresión entre ironía e incredulidad - donde dice que va a hacer no sé qué sorpresa para mí. Muy bien sabe que si algo odio son las sorpresas e hizo justo lo que sabe que más me fastidia. Dijo que no demoraría y este es el final del quinto día y no sé un carajo de Gideon Graves en todo el mundo. Ni en las noticias, ni en los programas de espectáculos, una llamada, un mensaje, whatsapp, nada - Y me crucé de brazos, irritada. Ramona ahora tenía el ceño fruncido, como pensativa y Scott permaneció en silencio.

\- Eso es raro - dijo por fin Ramona, saliendo de su aparente estupor - Gideon no habría dejado a Kim, Scott - el aludido levantó la mirada hacia su novia que se echaba el cabello húmedo de color ahora morado detrás de las orejas - Gideon habría obligado a Kim a ir con él si la sorpresa era para ella... - Hablé interrumpiéndola.

\- ¿Tengo cara de poder ser obligada a algo? Gideon sabe que tengo una vida y que me gusta tal cual está. Esto simplemente no me gusta. En todos sus viajes no deja de llamarme y enviarme textos y fotos de las cosas más idiotas.

\- Todo lo que dices no concuerda con el Gideon que yo conozco, Kim, en verdad si que me sorprende. Pero debes saber que no confio en él. Y creo que está de más decirte que no creo que nadie en Toronto quiera ayudarte.

\- ¿Scott? - Albergué una esperanza, pero Scott movió la cabeza, negando y alzando las manos en señal de que estaba fuera de eso sin decir una palabra - Bien entonces. ¡Gracias Scott! Tu amistad sigue sin servir para algo.

Furiosa, me levanté dirigiéndoles una mirada a ambos que a su vez me miraron con preocupación y me fui derecha a la central de trenes. En algún lugar tenía que estar y así fuese el fin del mundo, me había decidido a encontrarlo.

Uno de los privilegios de ser la novia del productor y genio ya-no-malvado del momento es la facilidad de movimiento, gracias a sus múltiples recursos.

Al llegar a la central, me di cuenta de la dimensión del viaje que estaba por emprender y casi me devuelvo a mi departamento. Más de cuarenta horas de viaje, 4,386.5 kilómetros desde Toronto hasta Vancouver. 17 días en tren, considerando que lo más viable era tomar un recorrido turístico pues por las tormentas de nieve por esas fechas, se suspendían las corridas regulares... Estaba muy frustrada.

«¡Maldito Grandioso Grande Glorioso Gideon G-Man Gordon Graves!»

Lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía si debía llegar hasta Vancouver. El engreído podía estar en Japón en ese instante.

Permanecí sentada un momento. No tendría ayuda de nadie y sólo podía valerme de mi habilidad para pelear y sobrevivir con el dinero de mi paga de algún modo. Claro, también tenía dos tarjetas de crédito que Gideon me había hecho aceptar «por si las necesitas, Kimberly, cielo».

Ni hablar.

Envuelta en el grueso abrigo de puntilla que mi abuela muerta me había hecho años antes, me devolví en un taxi a mi departamento. En la puerta, con el rostro desencajado, Scott golpeaba incesantemente la puerta, y detrás de él, estaba Ramona, apoyada en el barandal de la escalera, entornando la vista como si tratase con un niño malcriado.

Al verme llegar, Scott dejó de golpear y se acercó.

\- No tengo una idea razonable de por qué quieres encontrar a ese engendro, pero somos amigos ¿No?- Y asintió - Te acompañaremos.

\- No se me ocurre qué hacer. Ni siquiera tengo intenciones de salir con este frío de nuevo por tres semanas - dije intentando simular indiferencia - Si Graves no regresa por sí solo, ¿Quién demonios soy yo para ir detrás suyo? - Ramona se acercó con tranquilidad reflejada en sus grandes ojos castaños.

\- Su novia - Y me miró intrigada - No tengo forma de saber qué pasó entre Gideon y tú durante el mes que no estuvimos aquí, pero lo que sea que hicieras, hizo de Gideon otra persona - Y me tomó del hombro - Iremos contigo. En verdad no confío en él y creo que tú tampoco debieras hacerlo pero ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para decirte eso? Soy su exnovia y Scott el tuyo. Ninguno debiera confiar en nadie. Te ayudaremos. ¿Sabes por dónde empezar?

\- No - Y saqué de mi bolsillo del abrigo las llaves de mi departamento.

Pero observando la expresión de Ramona, quizá sí lo sabía y tampoco quería admitirlo.

::::

::::

La primer noche que Gideon Gordon Graves volvió a la vida y dejó por fin las dos prisiones a que había estado condenado, léase el Subespacio y la prisión de metal de G7 -el robot de su compañía, destartalado y anticuado en que tuvo que permanecer-, tomó de nueva cuenta posesión de todo cuanto le pertenecía. Contratos, bienes, cuentas, asesores, empleados, artistas, sus Teatros del Caos, todo.

Kimberly Pine volvió a casa y se tumbó cansinamente en la cama recubierta de una manta de punto, regalo de su abuela. Se sentía agotada y deseaba sólo apostarse aburrida bajo las mantas y cerrar los ojos, pero su móvil no se lo permitió y la voz que sonó en la bocina de éste, tampoco. En pijama ya y descalza, de pie sobre un tapete morado, escuchó lo impensable.

La voz detrás era la de Gideon Graves.

\- ¿Kimberly Pine?

\- ¿Gideon Gordon Graves? - Dijo Kim con un acento acusador más que intrigado.

\- ¿Todo bien contigo?

\- Bien. ¿Y contigo? - se talló los ojos.

\- Marcha. He recuperado todo lo que Rat-kensky me había robado. Ahora puedo invitarte oficialmente a cenar a un mejor lugar que el cafetín pulguiento donde te vi por primera vez siendo un robot - Había dicho la última frase con total seguridad, cual si no conociera a la Kimberly Pine con la que estaba hablando.

\- Ni muerta salgo ahora, ¿Acaso crees que saldría con este frío? - Se escuchó la risita burlona de G-man detrás de la bocina.

\- No, no lo creo - Y Kim pudo escuchar movimiento de llaves - ¿Prefieres que te lleve la cena personalmente?

Silencio. Kim no sabía qué responder. Éste no era el robot destartalado que de un golpe podía caer hacia atrás. El que se ofrecía a llevarle la cena y hablar, porque era un maldito engreído parlanchín de porquería, era Gideon Graves y gran parte de la vida de Gideon Graves se había condensado en fastidiar a todo el mundo alrededor suyo con su éxito y su megalomanía, sobre todo a las chicas a su alrededor.

\- ¿Kimberly?

Si aceptaba la cena fuera, la llevaría a casa después. O a su departamento en la torre inmensa en que vivía. Todo era una posibilidad y la sensación molesta en su estómago, como de haber comido algo demasiado bueno que luego hace daño, la incomodó.

Si aceptaba la cena dentro de su propio departamento, ella tendría control de todo lo que sucediera allí. Y aunque la aceptó, durante todo el tiempo que esperó a que llegase, la sensación en su estómago no hizo sino acrecentarse.

\- ¿Kim, estás allí? - Volvió a preguntar Graves.

\- Estoy. Pensaba en qué quiero para cenar.

\- Pareces la clase de chica que come pizza pero prefiere algo más elaborado si puede elegir.

\- Estás de suerte - dijo por fin, aparentando la seriedad de siempre - Hay un puesto de poutine con queso de grano auténtico a tres cuadras de mi edificio. Y no pongas pretextos, quiero la porción mega. Y no olvides la salsa de carne extraespesa.

\- No la olvidaré.

Kim cortó la llamada. Se preguntó cómo rayos Gideon Graves sabía su dirección pero luego hizo memoria y recordó que él sabía todo de todos y no era el chico Comeau que conoce a todo el mundo.

Veinticinco minutos después y cuarenta pasadas del cepillo sobre su pelirrojo cabello corto recién lavado, el timbre anunció la llegada del genio musical y de los negocios del momento, entrepreneur, trendsetter, hiperhipster, inventor, viajero del subespacio, robot viejo Gideon Gordon Graves. Kim vio frente a sí a un joven de 31 años, recompuesto y cargando dos enormes bolsas con charolas de unicel. Su vestimenta, esta vez un traje no blanco, sino de un color burgundy, camisa negra y corbata y zapatos blancos lo hacían lucir impecable aunque excéntrico. Sus anteojos, de elegante moldura negra, se elevaban perfectamente colocados sobre el puente de su nariz de perfil recto. Parecía justo lo que era y Kim... Bueno, parecía la misma Kim que era después de las diez de la noche, en pijamas y con el rostro y cabello recién lavados.

Esa noche Kimberly Pine dejó de ser sólo «Kim» para convertirse en «Kimberly querida», «Kimberly amor», «Kimberly nena», «Kim cielo». Gideon Graves había cambiado por completo y planeaba hacer todo lo que debería haber hecho en primer lugar.

En primera instancia, agradecer por la oportunidad de vivir nuevamente y en segunda instancia, valorar la compañía de una persona que él consideraba, sin decirselo a nadie más, asombrosa.

Esa noche Gideon descubrió una faceta de Kim que Jason Kim y el propio Scott Pilgrim no vieron en ella, por estar demasiado absortos en su adolescencia y en la idea ególatra de satisfacerse a sí mismos teniendo una novia.

Graves dijo algo que la hizo reír y fue el primer momento en que se sintió absoluta y totalmente vivo. La risa espontánea, inesperada y hasta chocante de la joven pelirroja, sirvió para aminorar los años de abandono y soledad de los que había sido presa.

Esa noche Kim le permitió quedarse, con una seriedad de muerte plasmada en el rostro.

Alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, Kim se removió en la cama y suspiró sin abrir los ojos, aún habiéndose despertado.

Lo que encontró junto a ella fue a Gideon Graves, que, dormido, había escondido la nariz y los labios en el cabello rojo, revuelto y recién lavado de su cabeza y su brazo rodeándola, descansando sobre su cuerpo.


End file.
